


Bloody Mysteries

by rangerfaila



Series: Azri's Memories [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerfaila/pseuds/rangerfaila
Summary: Rose has been in a difficult time for a while. Her family always treated her like crap. She's never been accepted in society, and things have only gone downhill. She takes action to leave one night, and everything changes. What happens when her path meets turmoil and she unexpectedly falls in love. What  of life awaits her, and what kind of events will happen?





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This is my first fanfic. Please don't judge it too much. I hope you enjoy!

Hey. So, you’re probably wondering who I am. Well, I’m going to answer that question for you. There’s a long story ahead if you’re to want to know everything, though, so...prepare yourself. Well, here goes.

I was born in 2002, or so I was told. My name is Rose and I grew up rather quickly, almost nearly being silent. I have a natural blood red hair color and have animal ears instead of human ears. I would often get bullied at school, when it first began during third grade. This caused some bad habits to come up, which, in turn, caused more bullying to occur. I’ve never gotten along with people, but...what happened during this time, it just caused things to get increasingly difficult. I started cutting myself in sixth grade, and only one person really noticed. I tried to brush off the fact that they knew, ignoring it, not paying attention to it. I...slowly made some friends. But, at this point in time, they all hate me. I’ve done something wrong, although I’m not sure what it is. It could be that I tend to overreact, or it could be that they found out. That I’m still hurting myself. I’m not...I’m not really sure. What I am sure of though, is that I’m in love and crazy. One girl stole my heart, and I’m fighting myself. I’ve been fighting my urges. I’ve been wanting blood recently.

I would go into the woods, but sadly, we don’t have any woods around the area. Besides in the interstate area. There’s a legend that goes around. About creepypastas. Many people don’t take it seriously, but, well, I do. I think they’re real, and I would do anything to be where they are. Whether as a slave, a servant, I wouldn’t care. As long...as long as I could escape reality I wouldn’t care. Whether I died or not, it would help. So much. I might have more sanity there than I do around other people now. I’m frightening myself. I can’t think often, it’s been getting much more difficult to sleep, and I’ve been cutting myself to satisfy my thirst for blood. I sometimes feel like I’m being watched. It’s weird. My family hates me. I disgust them. I never really do anything that they like, so they decide that I should be punished. A lot of the time what ends up happening is one of two things, I get hit, or I lose something. Most of the time I get hit, though. I’ve been planning to run away for a while now because I can drive long enough to get to a forest or to some woods. It’ll have to be midnight, though.

I’m preparing my stuff to leave soon, though, so maybe everything will get a little better. As I finish packing, I go over everything on my list of stuff to bring. Two pairs of pants, one black and the other jeans; check. Two shirts, [one black long sleeve shoulder-less](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRzZ5bAOpcxdfyq7LlfaeaJLF0j99sVQx6MbxeA8bfAfpz0w12kPg) and the other a tank top; check. Undergarments, check. Two pairs of shoes, one which are heels and the other sneakers, check. Pajamas, being a tank top and some shorts, check. Some semi-large vials of blood to last me a month or two, check. Most importantly, though, I made sure to pack my [knife](http://media.midwayusa.com/productimages/880x660/Primary/794/794751.jpg). It was the most valuable thing I had, and even though it had seen better days, it was precious to me nonetheless. It was what helped me to get the blood that I had. I wouldn’t have been here if it wasn’t for this knife. I gently took the knife from out of my bag and cradled it near my heart. “We’ll be leaving soon...then we can really get some blood,” I whispered to myself. I waited until my parents had left with my brother to go to the game store, leaving me home alone. They didn’t even notice that they had left me behind, and I was thrilled.

As soon as I saw them leaving, I grabbed my stuff, grabbing a few extra blades in case something happened, the spare car keys, and left. As I hurried to the car, I slung the bag over my shoulder, not caring if the neighbors saw me. As I got in the car, I had a feeling that I was being watched again, and faintly heard static in my head. My conscious told me that I should be worried about it, but I brushed it off. The car took some time to start, as people seemed to have messed with the engine. When it started, my heart leaped for joy and I began humming a tune to myself. “Well,” I said, when I stopped humming, “We should probably leave now…” I made sure that the car would be okay for a couple of hours and headed out once I confirmed it.


	2. The Woods

*Time Skip*

It was about eleven pm when you reached the forest that you would go into for freedom. You slowed the car as you grinned excitedly at the thought of exploring. You slung the bag over your shoulder and grabbed your flashlight from under the console in the car. You walked into the forest bravely, cutting into your right palm with the knife. “Slenderman~, anyone home~?” You asked bravely, holding your arm up, smirking as the blood traveled down your arm. As much as the blood made you smirk, it also made you fight your temptations. You heard static in your head, and laughed. “Slenderman, if the static that I hear is you, then this is quite a fun game you’re playing!” You yelled playfully, starting to laugh as the static increased. You reach into your pocket, expecting to find your knife dwelling there, but all you feel is air. With this noticed, you become worried, frantic, about your weapon. You stopped, crouching down to reach into your bag for your vials of blood, however, they were also gone. You snapped at that point, seething with rage. “Whoever stole what was mine, you will return it. NOW,” you growled. You heard snickering and noticed that you were starving. You now became slightly worried about whomever was there. “Whoever is out there, I mean no harm. Just return my belongings and I won’t have a problem. Unless you want to get hurt, that is.”

Suddenly, someone came out of the shadows, holding up my missing belongings. I stared at him, he was...strange, to say the least. He stood there, with intense, black hair and a white hoodie, with a carved smile upon his face and eyes as black as coal. “Return those to me. I will not hesitate to kill you, child, if you don’t return those to me.” He smirked and shrugged, laughing. “You can’t hurt me, Rose,” He said, laughing. “I have more power than you could ever imagine. I growled, preparing to launch at him, my eyes turning a color darker than red, as my craving for blood was past its limit. As I launched myself at him, black masses of...something, I’m guessing Slenderman’s tendrils, shot themselves out from behind Jeff and wrapped themselves around my throat, legs, and arms. I growled, trying to get out of the tendrils hold, but found no way and eventually gave up. The young man was laughing at me, taunting me, which filled me with rage. I recognized him after my rage took over. “Jeff? You. You’re telling me that you’re the famous Jeff the Killer?” I laughed, which seemed to shock him. “What are you laughing about? I am Jeff the Killer, and I will kill you, Rose,” he said, grinning maliciously. I burst out laughing and didn’t care about the tendrils anymore. “You’re Jeff the Killer, say that you’re going to kill me, and then essentially need Slenderman’s help to hold me back from killing you. You really think you’re a hotshot, don’t you? Well, let me tell you something. You’re not. Not in my book at least. You’re just a killer that has a nice catchphrase and gets away with killing. Nothing special, really. Nothing...noticeable. Besides that smile of yours. I mean, come on, you carve a smile into your flesh because your parents pretend they love you? Well, let me tell you something sweetheart. Everyone deals with shit. They just deal with different shit than the common shit you have.” I stop, laughing until my sides ache and my brain is swimming because of my hunger.

“Now...I need the blood vial, Jeff, or else something’s going to happen, and you’re not going to enjoy it.” Jeff just stared at me, seeming to taunt me until he seems to hear something, and glares at where Slenderman seems to be. “Fine, fine. Tch,” he glares at me before tossing me the vial and I grab it skillfully, even if my movement is restricted. “Smart boy,” I say, smirking. The tendrils loosen their grip on me, and I pop open the vial, downing its contents, blood dripping down my chin. “Jeff, where are the other vials?” I ask, now curious and in need of more. He smirks, and points towards that darkness. I sigh. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me, Jeffrey.” All of a sudden his grip on my knife tightens, and I growl. “Jeff, let go of my knife,” I say growling. He shrugs and throws it at me, and I let it cut through my hand, laughing. “Thanks Jeff, I needed that blood.” I say pulling the knife out of my wound and licking up the blood from my hand. He just stares at me, then smirks. “Well, it seems like you’ll fit in well here.” I turn to him laughing. “Well, what makes you think that I would ever live with someone who stole my food?” He laughs, and starts walking away from me. “Follow me and you’ll see,” he drawls out, tempting me. I can’t help but follow his lead, and I sigh. I mumble to myself, gently holding my knife, slinging my stuff over my shoulder, and cautiously follow Jeff, not pleased with myself.

After what seems like only five minutes, Jeff briefly grabs my arm, and continues walking. He stops after ten minutes. I pull my arm away from his contact, remembering what had happened three years ago when I was still dating. I shook off the feeling, and see that Jeff walked over somewhere. I rush over to where I see him, and he glares at me, seeing that my hand is still bloody. “You seriously haven’t cleaned that up, yet?” I grin, laughing. “Why would I? It’s blood. I live off of blood. Whether it’s my blood or not, I live off of it.” He frowns, and I see a mansion a bit of a walk away. Is that the mansion that I think it is?” I ask, groaning. He smirks and turns his head towards me a fraction of an inch. “And what might you be thinking this is?” “Tch. Jeff, you are such an ass.” He laughs at me, nodding. When we reach the mansion, I walk in, following Jeff, trying to stay casual but prepared to attack if need be. Jeff sits down on the couch, and I just stand near the front door a bit awkwardly, unsure of what to do. “Jeff, why the hell did you bring me here to begin with?” I hear static in my head for a moment before I fight sleep, and pass out.


	3. New People

As I wake up, I hear whispering somewhat near me, and my ears twitch. “S-s-she’s w-waking up-p!” One of the several people there exclaimed. I felt something or someone tug at my ears and yelped, sitting up immediately, looking for the culprit. There was this guy with a dark blue mask and...ink pouring from his eyes? It looked like ink. I wasn’t entirely sure. He was looking at me curiously and tried to move away when I sat up from someone messing with my ears. I growled. “Who, out of all the idiots here, decided to mess with my ears?” I demanded. Everyone else there, I noticed many of them wore masks as well, looked pointedly at the man with the dark blue mask. I stood up, not caring about my stability, and lunged at him. “DON’T TOUCH MY EARS AGAIN YOU BASTARD!” I screamed. “Do you know what it’s like having someone mess with your ears like you’re a freak?! No, most likely not!” He looked shocked, and said something to try to calm me down. I ignored him. “You try being a freak like me from a normal family and then deal with other people fucking up your life! Tell me what that’s like, how running away hoping to be able to just live, and then meeting a wimp of a killer, getting knocked out at some point, and waking up to find someone messing with you,” I said as I let out a sob. “You go through that, and than you can tell me to fucking calm down…” I leaned against a wall for balance, as I still felt dizzy, and cursed myself in my head. “There’s no need to be so upset at yourself, child,” I heard in my head. As I sat down, still against the wall, I growled quietly. “Slenderman, if that’s you in my head, then fuck off,”  I said, still pissed off and trying to stay calm. 

I hear faint static in my head again and snap. “I swear to Irene Slender  **STOP!!** ” I state, seething with rage once again. I look around at my surroundings, trying to stay focused. “Where am I anyways?” I ask, confused. I saw three people there. One was the blue-masked man who messed with my ears. Another was Jeff. The last one was...different. I heard faint ticks coming from him, and he looked pretty cool. He had two hatchets, I supposed for killing. He wore a mask and orange goggles. Overall, he seemed like a pretty cool person. Then again, you can never judge someone by what they look like. One of them piped up, and I think that it was the one wearing a dark-blue mask. “The “hospital” room,” he stated. I scoffed. “Why am I down here?” The one with the dark-blue mask turned to me, and seemed to smirk. “Why, you’re the new proxy.” I stiffen up. “What...what are you talking about?” Jeff grabbed my shoulders, and in natural reaction, I kicked him in the crotch. I hear him groan and turn around. “S-sorry Jeff. You startled me.” My eyes glaze over as I fight remembering what occurred that night. “Rose?” Jeff was waving his hand in front of my face. I screamed and fell over, shutting my eyes tightly as this happened. I could feel them staring at me. “R-Rose”, said one. I think that the one with the hatchets said that, and I tensed up, holding my body closer to myself. As I slowly took deep breaths and composed myself I asked shakily, “H-How do I get o-outside from here?” I could feel that Jeff was looking at me with...pity? Pity and confusion. 

I stood up shakily, catching myself with the wall as I almost fell again. I asked with more confidence this time, “I asked how I can get outside from here. Will one of you either answer me or help me outside, please?” They seem to have a conversation in their heads with each other, before the one with the navy blue mask turns to me, and just nods. “Lead the way, then. I just got here, I don’t know the structure of this place.” Jeff hums at my comment, while the one with the mask walks out, and I follow close behind so that I can get air. I feel dizzy, and fight going back into remembering. It would be too painful for me to bear again. After about ten to fifteen minutes of walking, we reached the entrance, which I remembered entering the night before, at least...I think it was the night before. I could have been sleeping for days, so I wasn’t sure. I was brought out of my thoughts by someone tapping on my shoulder. “You can go outside for a little bit.” I nodded in thanks, my mind weak in defenses, and walked outside. “Thank you,” I whispered as I shut the door behind me. There were some trees a bit away from here, and I walked over to one, sighing in relief and fear, unsure of which was greater. I was frightened of myself, of my memories. I couldn’t go through them again. I wasn’t strong enough. I was also relieved, though. Relieved that Slenderman was real, relieved that I escaped my past life, that I wouldn’t be...there, anymore. I was calm. I had made my way over to the tree by this point, and ended up breaking down. I climbed the tree as high as I could before laying back, trying to forget my past. What...what he had done to me on that night. I had been so stupid. I lifted my head a bit and slammed it back with all the force I could muster. 

I started to cry, not because of the physical pain, but because everything that I had been so determined on forgetting was coming back. It just seemed to never want to leave me alone...and I hated it. It tortured me. It seemed like forever until I heard someone walking towards where I was. I stopped breathing, stopped moving, seeing if they would walk past me. They...almost did. As soon as they seemed to pass by, I took a shaky breath, and then they walked back. I freeze up, noticing that it’s not anyone that I know. “Wh-What do you want? Leave me alone…” They sat down next to me. “Slender wishes to see you, Rose.” I growl, burying my face into my knees, not budging. “........You’ll have to drag my damn body if that’s to happen. Slender can suck a dick for all I care.” They seemed to be amused at this. “Well, I guess I’ll have to do as you say.”  I look up for a moment, just fast enough before I can feel someone lift me onto their shoulder, leaving me to stiffen up again. “Loosen up, Rose. Besides Jeff, you shouldn’t get hurt,” chuckling to himself a bit with my reaction. I just close my eyes, despising the choices that I made. I made no sense. I didn’t understand myself. I couldn’t. Nothing made any sense anymore. I run to escape my current life, and I just ended up in an eve worse situation. How does this work, I wonder…


	4. Masky

*Time Skip*

As I saw the mansion come into view, I had calmed my mind and my defenses were up once again. I wasn't comfortable with the eerie quietness, so I decided to attempt to spark up a conversation. “U-Um, I don’t….recognize you…..who are you?” I asked, a bit worried that he would get offended. I could feel the sense of seriousness disperse a bit into amusement. “You honestly don’t recognize me? Or do you just have fantastic hearing and are blind?” I growled at his attempt to irritate me. It was...sorta a compliment, I guess. It still irritated me, though. “With that mask of yours, no, I don’t. And who are you saying is blind? I’m better with sight and hearing, you ass,” I say, a bit happy that he’s trying to be funny, or at least he seems that he is. “Hey, at least I listen to orders,” he says grinning. Most people wouldn’t be able to tell when someone with a mask is smiling, but I can. It just comes naturally to me, I suppose. I groan at that. “Shut. Up. I hate orders by people I haven’t met or by people who are linked to people that fucking touch someone’s ears.” He seems to chuckle, but...maybe I was just imagining that. “Jack messed with you, then?” He smiles when he says that, and I scoff. “Well, I don’t think you would like it if someone you didn’t know just started randomly touching you, and for you, to be the same as my ears, it would most likely be a person touching your dick.” He stops talking for a moment, seeming to think about it.

“So are you saying that you piss out of your ears or that they’re really sensitive? Which one?” He asks, amused at his response. “You asshole, what I meant was that my ears are extremely sensitive. My Irene. Anyways, you have yet to tell me your name,” I say, now intrigued. “You got me there. Anyways, the name’s Masky. And I’m going to drop your ass because you’re fucking heavy,” he says, trying to be friendly. I laughed and used some of my strength to flip off of his shoulder onto my feet. He notices, giving a nod before walking towards the mansion. I waited for Masky at the door, and he walked in, me following. I wasn’t as emotionally….unstable, as before, however, I still had a bone to pick with this “Jack”. Masky walks up the stairs and I follow, supposing that Slender still wants to see me. He reaches an area that seems to be where an office would lay. Yup, this was where Slender was. It even had the damned mark for his proxies. I was livid. I suppose that part of my anger was my hunger and previous irritation, as someone had been messing with my ears. I faintly growl, remembering that. Masky looks at me and shrugs. I hear someone in my head and fight a whimper as I hear the same static. “Come in.” Masky opens the door, leaving me to go inside as he leaves. As I walk in, my eyesight changes from limited colors to so many different colors, and I freak out. “What the hell?!” I say, looking around, seeing so many different colors. “Calm yourself, child,” says the being that is in the room with me. I suppose that it was Slender. “Slender...man? This...this is a dream.” He seemed amused at my wonder and confusion, I mean, I was like a little kid, who could blame him. I mean, I could see in more colors!! I had been longing for this moment forever!

He chuckled, “No, my dear. This is not a dream. It is, however, understandable that you are so very excited about seeing an increased number of colors.” I looked at him for once, and felt no pain, surprisingly. I was shocked, but also intrigued. “Um….I heard from...a guy...that I’m the new...proxy. Can you, like...explain what this means a bit, please?” He seems to chuckle, even with no face. I look on in confusion, wondering why he’s chuckling. “Child, I sensed that you wished to escape your life previous to this, was I correct?” I nod vigorously, listening intently. “Yes...but, how’d you know that I entered the woods last...no, whatever night it was that I had come?” I was confused, and intrigued. I felt too many emotions. I had never felt this way before. It was….frightening, to say the least. He seemed to pause, and I just heard dull static for a few moments, before I heard him say, “The woods and I are...connected, in a way.” I feel momentarily dizzy, but steady myself, my left ear flicking slightly towards the door, as I hear movement. My eyes narrow. “Who else...who else entirely lives here? Why…” I think for a moment, trying to choose my words carefully. “Why are you seeming to just...accept me, for what I am?” He chuckled at this, or at least seemed to, it was just a tad bit difficult to tell with the lack of facial features. However, this just made me amused, though I tried to hide it. “Child, the residents in this place all have their own ways of life. They all are different, so you will fit in quite well. I will warn you, though, please refrain from harming any of the residents here unless in self-defense. If, at any point in time, something occurs and you must take care of something or wish to do something, I will be here. It would be greatly appreciated if you would tell me where you are to head off to before leaving, as well. Unless you have any questions, child, than you may leave. Jane will show you to your room. You are most likely to find her in the living room or outside, near the mansion at these hours.” I nodded, silently thanking him before heading out of the room.


	5. Getting Settled

“Living room, living room...near the entrance...think. Think, dammit!” I was beyond frustrated, as I wanted to get to my room and try to get some rest. I thought for a moment, and decided to take some chances. I ended up going down the hall, down two flights of stairs, and turning right. Good news was that I made it to the living room. The bad thing was that I had no idea who Jane was. I walked over to the couch, and just sorta stood there awkwardly, when someone grabbed my shoulders and I screamed bloody-murder. No joke. I turned around briefly, walking backwards quickly, tripping myself at some point, and ended up flipping, landing on my hands and knees. “W-Well, at least my flexibility saved me this time…” I murmured, turning to look more closely at who scared the hell out of me. It was a girl. She looked a bit older than me, and looked amazing. She wore a plain black dress that made her pure white skin stand out, and her black hair seemed to be a beautiful mess. I took note that she wore a mask, and didn’t really pay any mind to it. After all, everyone has their way of, um, living, and I understood that if there was something that made her that way, that she’s still, well, her. Besides the fact, I mentally made a note that this girl, if she didn’t hate me, would probably be my best friend.

She looked worried for a moment, until I got up, holding out my hand as a greeting. “Sorry...about the, uh, the screaming. You just startled me. Brings up some memories. Um, anyways, my name is Rose, what’s yours?” She looked at me with what seemed to be sympathy, before shaking my hand, smiling a bit. “My name’s Jane, Jane the Killer.” Her voice was like silk. I shook off the feeling of sleeping, and remembered what Slender said. “Oh, um...Slender said that you would show me my room?” I asked, trying not to sound rude. She just seemed to laugh a bit, and she nodded. “You and I are actually roommates, Rose.” I freeze. A couple of moments pass, and I realize that she’s staring at me. “Oh, well, that’s...that’s good. Um, one, is it secure in the house? Like...is the house protected? And, um, can I see our room?” She pauses for a moment. “For your first question, yes. For your second thing, yeah, come on. Slowpoke.” She rushes up the stairs, and I growl, rushing up the stairs, following her.

She stops in front of a black door, and I automatically am hopeful. She seems to sense my reaction, and opens the door, me following close behind. I gasp. “It’s beautiful…” I murmur, looking around. There was a [bunk bed](https://news.rocketsofawesome.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/09/IKEA-1.jpg) in a corner of the room, where there was a window facing the bottom bunk. I was ecstatic. “Soooooo do you have the bottom bunk or can I have it?” She chuckles. “Take whichever one you want, I’m not really that picky. I jump up and down for a moment or two before debating between my ideas. If I was on the bottom bunk, than it would be easier for someone to attack me, however, I might have more access to weapons if something happened. If I was on the top, though, than I might be able to stay safe, and keep some weapons with me. I shuddered, remembering my ex-boyfriend. Immediately after thinking about that, I exclaimed, “I’ll take the top. It might give more access and if something happened it’d be easier for me to grab my weapon and kill,” I attempt to explain, but she just shrugs. “No need for explanations, it makes sense.” I grinned, suddenly remembering my stuff. “Oh yeah...do you by chance know where my stuff is?” She just points to a desk, grinning, and sure enough my bag was there.

I ran over to the bag, searching for my knife. While I saw all of my articles of clothing, I only saw two of the small vials of blood and no knife. I started freaking out. “Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit!!!” I yelled. “Jane, where’s my knife?!” I screeched, thoroughly confused why I didn’t have it. She looked confused for a split second before looking over to a [blood-red dresser](http://www.missalicedesigns.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/01/red-dresser-houseontheway.jpg), and pointed to the top left drawer. I looked at her for a moment afterwards, reaching a conclusion that it was okay. I hesitantly walked over to the dresser and opened the drawer. I was in shock. My old knife was there, however, there was also another knife. A...a [newer knife](https://cdn1.lockerdomecdn.com/uploads/be3b6fb335e1cff4f8ebc30ebac2614930b100be0c768cdb27e6d95b01039079_large). I carefully grabbed the new knife and looked for any special carvings. There were none, sadly. This knife was incredibly light, too, it was great craftsmanship, really. I was amazed at the skill of whomever had made this knife. I picked up my old knife, after setting down the newer one in the drawer once more, and felt that it changed. It was different. There were still the carvings, luckily, but it was no longer a “not-to-be-used-for-cutting knife. It was still light, but a heavy duty knife. I loved it. I carefully tucked the knife into the sheath that I had in my bag and attached it to my hip. “There. Done.” I turned to Jane, making sure that the other blade was put away. “Thanks, Jane, for everything. Really!” I smiled gently, walking over and giving Jane a quick hug. She seemed stiff for a moment, but welcomed the hug very quickly. I walked over to the bed, and then turned around to face Jane. “Hey, um, is there anything else that I should know? I was, uh, planning on trying to get some sleep.” She smiles, shaking her head. “No, not for today at least. I hope you sleep well.” With that, she was gone. She left the room, and I got into bed. I smiled, remembering the day. Everything was so...crazy. I was happy, though. Everything was amazing and...truth be told, my day couldn’t have gone any better. Besides the...memories, but those...those were a given. Soon enough, I drifted off to sleep, however, when I began to dream, it was not very pleasant.


	6. Memories

I saw Garnet, and freaked out. My body wouldn’t move, though. I was reliving my memories… “Hey, Handsome,” I called. I felt disgusted, but everything was still happening. He pinned me to the wall, and I smiled. "Really, Garnet?” I remember thinking that he was just playing around, and then...then it happened. I shivered in my mind, remembering this. He forced himself upon me. I had cried through everything, begging him to not do so, and for him to stop. He didn’t though. I didn’t understand. I had always been good. I never did anything wrong. We had agreed that nothing would happen. But….but then something did happen. He just used me. And then...after everything happened, he ran off. He broke up with me, calling me a slut, even though I had done nothing. I still wanted to pay him a visit, to get even. Somehow. Any way, really. After I went through those horrible memories in my sleep, I woke with a start. I woke up screaming. I didn’t know I was screaming.

I processed this information and called out weakly for Jane. “J-Jane?” I got no response. I panicked, and climbed out of bed. Jane was nowhere in the room to be seen. I felt someone watching me, and tried to stay calm, but in the end, I curled up in the corner, crying. I couldn’t take it. After what felt like at least half an hour, I looked at the clock. I had only been asleep for an hour or so, leaving fifteen to half an hour of that time for me crying. I was confused. I felt cold, and realized that I was covered in a cold sweat. I felt disgusting after that memory. I went over to the door, peeking out a little, looking for Jane. I saw a pair of icy blue eyes looking at me, and frowned. “You’re not Jane…” Their eyes seemed to sparkle, and I panicked, slamming the door shut and locking it. I rushed to the corner I was in earlier, trying to comfort myself, repeating, “Go away go away go away go away…” The words were rushed and I heard knocking. At this, my heart rushed, and I hesitantly headed for the door. “Who’s there?” You ask, a hint of fear in your voice. “It’s Jane.” I brighten up but remember the other person outside, and hesitantly open the door.

“Jane?” I saw Jane push the door open gently and look over me, making sure I was okay. “What’s going on? I heard you screaming, Rose.” She looked at me with sympathy, and I visibly shuddered. I hesitated before answering. “Just...just memories,” I said, looking up at her, giving a feeble smile. She must have seen through it, because she gave me a tight hug, and I broke. I shuddered before letting everything go. My mind went blank as I told her everything. “-I….I can’t forget it. It hurts. I’m s-scared, Jane...Wh-What can I d-do?” I said, shuddering and trying to forget him. She brightened after seeming to think for a while. “Well...he seems to have done...some pretty bad shit. What do you say we go ask Slendy to….pay him a visit?” Her eyes narrowed at the last part, and I couldn’t help but give a small smile. “Good. I’ll get things ready. The bathroom is at the end of the hall. Go take a shower to calm down and grab your stuff. He’ll get what’s coming for him. I promise you that.”

I nodded, going over to my dresser and picking out my long sleeve, shoulderless black shirt and the black jeans. I decided that I would come back for my shoes later. I hesitated for a split second, but with knowing a bit about some of the residents in the house, I didn’t want to take chances and took my old knife with me for protection. I looked towards the end of the hall, and saw a bright white door, probably to make sure people knew it was the bathroom. I rushed over to the bathroom, worried that something would happen. I knocked on the door, and, with not getting a response, rushed inside. Luckily, it was the bathroom, and nobody was in there, so I was good. I quickly stripped down to take a shower, and shuddered even though the water was almost scorching hot. I began to sing to myself. The song was “Antidote” by Faith Marie. It describes me perfectly.

Finding refuge in my own lies

“How are you”

“I’m doing alright”

Small talk is a great disguise

Just let me be, just let me be

Empty thoughts start to crowd my mind

Am I only living, living to survive

Shake it off but I’ve lost the drive

Just let me be, just let me be Let me be, okay

No one knows what goes on inside my head

There’s a new kind of poison and it’s starting to spread

No one knows what goes up on inside my head

They don’t think I need help

But I’m scaring myself

I just want to be ok I just want to be ok

All the voices in my head are coming to life

They’re getting louder and I’m terrified

How do you run from your own mind?

Is this what I’ve become?

Take it back what have I done


	7. A Talk

I paused, hearing voices outside. I quickly finished, and got dressed. After I grabbed my weapon cautiously, I headed back towards my room, almost running. I hear someone behind me and break into a full run, even though I’m pretty close to my room. I open the door and slam it shut in panic. I bang my head on the door in frustration. “Dammit!!” I break down, whimpering as I remember Garnet. “He’s not here, he’s not here, he’s not here. I’m fine, I’m fine, I’m fine…” I gather myself and grab the sheath, attaching one to my left thigh, and the other to my waist. I put my old knife in the sheath by my thigh, and grab the newer one in case, attaching it to my waist. I grabbed my heels, putting them on, and getting ready to leave my room to find Jane when I hear a soft knock on the door. “Come in,” I called over my shoulder, paying no mind to the door opening, when I turn and see Jeff standing in the doorway with Masky and the guy with the hatchets. “What is it?” I growl. Jeff smirks at me and laughs. “Now, is that any way to treat the people that have helped you, Rose?” I shiver, as he says my name.

“Don’t call me that. That’s not my name, anymore,” I growled. He frowns, and it looks weird to me. “Then what am I supposed to call you?” I look him in the eyes, not backing down, my eyes turning a dark red. “One, you are not to speak to me, Jeff. You are being an ass and I would much rather not deal with….any of you right now. Two…” I paused, turning away from them, going to your dresser to pull out the vials of blood. “You may not want to screw with me right now, Jeff, because I’m pretty thirsty, and if you agitate me too much, I may not be able to control myself any longer,” you say before drinking the entire contents of the first vial, and pop open the second. You turn briefly to Jeff, smiling genuinely for the first time in your life. “There are some people that you shouldn’t cross, Jeff. Believe me, I would know.” You then turned to Masky, giving a small nod to the boy with the hatchets before doing so.

“So what is Dickface, Hatchet One, and yourself doing here anyways?” I asked, curious. He seemed to find my nickname for Jeff amusing, and nodded. “Well, one, Hatchet Guy over here’s name is Toby. Ticci Toby.” You smile a bit at that, you liked that name, just like you enjoyed blood. “Anyways, we came because one, you were screaming earlier, and, two, because you seem to be prepping up for a mission, although you haven’t been given one yet, so we were wondering what was going on with that.” I grinned, trying not to laugh. “Well, one, thanks for telling me that info. For the nightmare portion, it’s just some memories. I already talked to Jane about it. She’s going to go ask Slender if I can...take care of something.” My eyes flicker to the side, as my ears twitch from sensing some unease. “You guys seem a bit uneasy, and I need to get ready and then find Jane. So go have fun, guys.” You ushered them out without touching any of them, and made your bed before leaving the room, heading to the living room, and finding nobody. I sighed, and made my way, hesitant, up to where Slender’s office was.


	8. First Kill

*Time Skip*

(You make it to Slender’s office)

As you make it to Slender’s office, you hear yelling, and see someone storm out of the room. You noticed that it was that guy from yesterday, the one with the blue mask. You knocked hesitantly on the door, and heard him tell you to come in. You walked in and stood awkwardly near the door. “I...I’m not sure if Jane has come to ask you yet, but I was wondering if I could...take care of some things.” A small sliver of fear shot through my eyes as I looked at him but then nothing. I felt empty, like a corpse. It was strange, but...I accepted it. It healed me, in a way. He seemed to pause a moment, while he processed what I said. “I understand your reasons for this child, however, you need someone to accompany you to this.” At this moment, two people seemed to walk in at this time, Slender barely even acknowledging their presence. “Sir, Hoodie and I will go with Azri for this, if she would like us to, and, of course, with your permission.” He glances nervously at Slender, but kept his head down. I mentally was actually a bit uncomfortable with this, but if he wanted to come, I was...okay with it. He didn’t scare me. He made the noise go away. Slenderman seemed to have a silent conversation with Masky and the supposed “Hoodie” with him, before he turned to me once more. “Azri, if you wish for them to go with you, then it is alright with me. However, this is to be a clean kill, unless Azri decides otherwise. Am I clear, boys?” He says the last part mainly for Hoodie and Masky and I smile, hopeful for my new life. With that, Masky and Hoodie nodded and I hugged Slender, putting my trust in him more than anyone else, really. “Thank you. Thank you so much, Slender…” I murmured before I took a step back, and told him that I would prepare to leave soon for my task. 

I walked out, quietly closing the door and rushing to my room, excited. Jane was already there, and could tell that from my happiness, that I was able to go out. “You asked? Awesome! I’m so happy for you! Wait, but who’s going with-” She got interrupted by a knock on the door. I opened the door to find Masky and Hoodie standing there, seeming to be waiting on me. I shook my head and looked at Jane, she nodded. I let them in the room, and tried to stay calm even though my heart was racing. Jane smirked, looking at me. Masky and Hoodie looked around, and I quickly checked to see if I had any more blood vials. There were none, and I sighed, very disappointed in myself for not remembering that I was low on blood. Masky cleared his throat and I jumped, trying to come up with an excuse before Jane butted in. “Running low on blood, I presume, Azri?” Jane’s voice called over from her bed, as she was laying down, reading. I groaned. I didn’t want everyone to know. “Sadly, yes. I’m just lucky that I downed the other two when Masky, Jeff and...Toby came over earlier.” The aura around her seemed tenser when I mentioned Jeff. “Was he an ass to you, Jane? Whether being a boyfriend thing or not, because if he was an ass, I have no problem making him my next meal. I mean, I won’t  _ kill _ him. Yet. I’ll just, ya know, get my food. And a lot of it. Anyways, you continue reading. I’ll plot ways to get revenge on Jeff. For everything.” I turned to Masky and Hoodie. “So….why’d you guys decide to want to help me out? You don’t really know me…” Hoodie just pointed at Masky, meaning, “Masky dragged me into this. I’m his friend, I just help him with his shit.” 

I smiled, remembering my one friend. Someone killed him. His eyes were missing after he was killed, and I was an emotional mess after he was buried. I was drinking and cutting after that happened. I didn’t take drugs. Luckily for me, nobody noticed that I was cutting. Sooner or later I began hunting for blood. This started four years ago. I was incredibly stressed, and couldn’t deal with all of the emotional pain that was sent my way. I shook myself from my thoughts, and they were looking at me. “Sorry, sorry, just got caught up in thoughts,” I say, getting a look from Jane that says “Do I need to kick them out?” I went over to my bag, and checked for the empty [vials](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/314eE9T9MqL._SX342_.jpg) . I then quickly grabbed the leather [pouch-like object](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTbx35p1mpHpQrv-Uhp3_tVp-nOWwdctuz4H4tcSqNWHCwKzknm)  that I always used to hold the vials. The guys just seemed to watch me as I turned my head towards them saying, “Well, I’m glad that I’ll have some help. Plus, maybe I’ll get to know you guys a little better.” Jane playfully glared at me, and I laughed. “Jane, don’t get so pissed off. Next kill? I always have to go out for blood anyways, and even without that, there are some things that I should take care of after this kill. Maybe space it out a little time-wise, see if they change their schedule, but there are always other kills.” She gave only a grunt in response, which was fine with me. 

It was almost 8 pm around now. I walked over to Jane and gave her a kick. She growled at me, and I backed away, laughing. I walked over to Masky and Hoodie shortly after backing up, grinning. “Do you think we should head out now or later, guys?  I‘m not that great at killing just yet, so I’m gonna need some help,” I said sheepishly. They nodded, and Masky turned to me. “We should probably leave now. It would be a reasonable time and you could plan out exactly what you wanted to happen on the way, if you want.” I smile at the last comment. I suddenly was extraordinarily happy, and said, “Of course. I know what I want to do, though. It’ll be fun.” He nodded and I made sure I had both of my blades, and my vials for the blood.  Once I checked, I nodded in confirmation and opened the door for them so that we could head out. Masky and Hoodie walked slightly ahead of me, and I tried to catch up. They seemed to be talking together, and when we walked out of the house, it only seemed like five minutes until we were there. The forest was strange, but I loved it. 


	9. Taking Care Of Things

As we stood in front of Garnet’s house, I heard muffled shouting and screaming from inside. I growled. “Hey, Hoodie, Masky?” They turned to me, seeming almost upset, like I was. “Can I take care of….what’s going on? Please?” They just nodded, and I smiled warmly. “Thanks.” As soon as the word slips out of my mouth, I silently launch myself onto the top window sill, and peek in. I was disgusted. Garnet was there, of course, but so was a woman. 

He was torturing her, and I remembered that night. With fury coursing through my veins, I silently but very quickly came into the room, and brought out my knife, immediately stabbing him in the thighs, very close to a major artery, before turning and cutting the woman loose. Masky and Hoodie walked into the room at this point, and I was crying before I stabbed the woman. I gave her a quick death, though, a painless one.

I cut her throat, and tasted some of the blood. He had already ruined her life anyways. Her blood was tainted, and I sighed in disgust. I turned away from her, closing her eyes to make her seem more peaceful. I walked towards Garnet, and, without hesitation, laid him out on his own bed, preparing to make him feel pain. I first, when I noticed he felt all pain now, slowly carved the words “I’m Not Sorry” into his back, and then cut into his stomach. His blood was all over my hands, but I paid no mind to it. He couldn’t scream. He was gagged. It was funny how the tides had turned. 

Fate really smiled upon me today, huh? After thinking this, I silently laughed and shook my head, carving into his intestines, cutting them up. I then, deciding that play time was over, went for the kill. I stabbed him in the lungs, and proceeded to stab him in the head several times afterwards. He never made a sound. Muffled cries of pain, but it was never enough to wake the neighbors. I smiled at my work, and looked at Masky and Hoodie, debating something. I decided that I should not, and proceeded to collect the blood. However, had reached my limit for the day. My mind began to spin, and I could not see anything, as I fumbled to grab a vial to stop what was happening. The last thing I remembered was seeing the floor rush up at me, while Masky was yelling something.


	10. Incidents

*Time Skip*

I woke up, feeling groggy, and craving blood. As I sat up, I saw something, my head still spinning. “Where am I?” When my vision returned to normal, I saw Masky, Hoodie, and Slenderman standing in front of me. “Are you feeling better, child?” I resisted the urge the rub my head, as my head was pounding with a headache. “I...think so?” I said, unsure. Slenderman seemed only a bit amused at this, and then returned to being serious. “We were worried about you. You’ve been passed out for a while,” Masky said to me, causing me to instinctively turn towards him.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “How...how long have I been out?” I questioned Masky and Slender, noticing from the corner of my eyes that Hoodie was standing in the corner of the room awkwardly. “You’ve been asleep for three days, child. How do you feel? Masky and Hoodie told me what occurred. I am proud of you.” I nodded, fighting sleep once more. “Is there anything I need to know? I was hoping to...go to my room and check on some things.” Slender seems to understand and seems to give me permission to go to my room.

“Hoodie, Masky, help Azri to her room and anything she needs help with.” With that, Slender disappeared, and my head suddenly started throbbing. Hoodie rushed over supporting me carefully, seeming to understand that I was in pain. Masky looked blank for a moment, before walking over and making sure that I was okay to walk. I nodded briefly, and, with their help, made it to my room. Several times I almost fell, and sometimes almost recoiled from anyone’s touch. When we made it to my room, I was shaking and was scanning the room for my blood vials. I carefully made my way to the dresser, where I had some blood.

Along the way, I stumbled a bit, and Masky caught me once or twice. Once I grabbed the blood, I slumped against the dresser, shivering at the cool touch. I quickly popped open the vial and drank it all, without hesitation. After this was done, I got up to put the vial away, but Masky snatched it from me, putting it in my bag. For a couple of weeks following this, Masky, Hoodie and I all got much closer. We were all almost inseparable. I always had to shove them out of my room so that I could get sleep. Every time that I was near them my heart pounded. I thought that it was out of fear but soon learned that I loved them. This was difficult for me, because, as a killer, I never expected to fall in love with one person. Two people, though, man, my heart was really strange sometimes.

*Time Skip*

(3 Weeks)

Masky, Hoodie and I had just come back from hunting. They always came with me for hunting, and whenever they were given a mission, I was given permission to help and did. I normally kept to myself, but Masky, Hoodie, and I were inseparable. They had seen my scars. They treated me like I was normal. I was the happiest that I had ever been in my life. It was amazing. As I headed up to organize my vials, Masky and Hoodie began to follow me. I turned around, grinning. “What’s up, guys?” They looked at each other and dragged me to my room since their room was too far away. As they dragged me into the room, Hoodie paused, shutting the door quickly and locking it. Masky and Hoodie seemed to be acting differently, almost like they were drunk, but I knew that they weren’t.

As Hoodie stepped away from the door and began walking back to me, Masky picked me up, carrying me to the [ black couch ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/0e/50/0d/0e500dbb966d045ddea0d0ac9149963d.jpg) in the corner of the room. He shoved me onto the couch, kissing and sucking on my neck as Hoodie came over, pulling me into a deep kiss. At first, I was in shock, and my first instinct was to reject it, but I was melting in his arms. I couldn’t help but moan, and Masky smirked against my skin. I felt my face heat up immediately, and I whimpered. Hoodie stopped, looking at me before continuing, while Masky continued, and I started to shake from nervousness. Hoodie was on top of me, but Masky had himself burrowed into my side in a way that was convenient for him, giving him access to my neck. Hoodie kissed me again, before moving his hands to my hips and gently squeezing. I moaned, and Masky growled into my neck, biting down roughly, making me gasp in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Hoodie seemed to take the hint, though, and, without me noticing, switched positions with Masky. Masky laid on top of me and began to tease me. He looked at me, a mixture of playfulness and glee in his eyes before his lips crashed on mine. I slightly and instinctively rolled my hips slightly against them, making Masky growl once more before he grabbed my hips, bringing me closer to him. I gasped in surprise against his mouth, and he took the chance to, without my consent, begin the fight for dominance. I whimpered and by instinct moaned, my mind filled with bliss. Hoodie’s kiss was gentle but fierce, while Masky seemed needy and angry with me. I laughed, but it was muffled. Masky seemed to think that I was making fun of him, and teased me.

This continued for about five minutes until I heard someone knocking on the door. My immediate instinct was to jump up, and my head barely missed Masky’s as he swiftly moved out of the way. I opened the door hesitantly, after quietly unlocking it, and Jane was there. “Slender wants everyone downstairs,” she said, ignoring my messy appearance. I thanked her before closing the door and turned to Masky and Hoodie. This is all your fault, I wouldn’t look so….like this if you guys didn’t do anything,” I said while motioning to myself. I sighed, grabbing my favorite knife before putting it in its sheath and downing a vial of blood, and trying to fix my appearance a bit before turning to them, motioning for us to head out. As we headed out, I shoved them, playing around, but they seemed tense. I was confused, to be honest. I didn’t understand why they were so tense until we reached the ground level of the building. I paled as I saw three other slender-like figures, and fought the urge to back up and head to my room. I stayed silent, staying somewhat behind Hoodie and Masky, not very welcome to the idea of new people. 

All of a sudden, Slenderman popped up behind me, and I sensed his presence, tensing up from instinct. I tilted my head slightly, to look at him, but quickly looked away, as he seemed to be looking at the people who were similar to him. As he stepped forward, he seemed to want me to stand behind him, and I did so very quickly and with no trouble. The slender-like figures turned towards him, now, and I saw the details at that point. One was wearing what seemed to be a tan-ish sweater with a white dress shirt underneath that, with glasses and some plain dark slacks. Another was wearing a dark suit with polka dots all over it, and I mentally told myself to try to be friendlier with this one if I was to hang out with them. He wore a hat and seemed to have a cheerful face. This made me mentally shiver. I didn't tend to enjoy cheerful things. The last one only wore a trench coat and a black fedora, the only feature on his face was an open mouth with seemingly sharp teeth.

Slenderman stepped to the side, and his voice was booming in my head, an echo following it. It was strange, but it made me feel protected if that makes sense. "Rose, these are my brothers. Splendorman," he motioned to the polka dotted one at this. "Sexual Offenderman," he said as he motioned to the one in the trench coat, "And this is Trenderman," he said, pointing towards the last one. I nodded, looking cautious when he said Offenderman's name. I remembered hearing his name before. But where... I paused, hearing my name. I tried remembering what had been said, but couldn't. As my face scrunched up in confusion, a rose popped up in front of my face. I looked surprised for a minute but then thought about it. I didn't move my head, just looked straight ahead, and looked as if I had frozen. But I hadn't.

After a few moments, I slowly raised my head and was met with a "gaze" from the supposed Sexual Offenderman. From his name, it would be a terrible idea to accept anything from him, so I backed up a bit, accidentally bumping into Masky and Hoodie. They seemed to be in a neutral stance, but I couldn't be. While I was close with them, I didn't trust anyone I didn't know, and with someone who would seem to have a past similar to Garnet's, I refused to mentally go through something like that again. I looked at them for a moment longer, before looking towards Slenderman, not even having to think about where he was. I just looked at him. Mentally, I begged him to not force me down here right now. Physically, I spoke with confidence. "I apologize. I did not hear what anyone had said for a few moments. Is it alright with you if I head upstairs unless of course, there's something that I can do to help?" I asked turning to Slender. Slender seemed to stare down at me for a moment, before stating "Rose, please introduce yourself to my brothers, and do not accept anything from them, please," he said, seeming to shoot daggers at his brothers. I nodded, before turning to them, briefly giving a smile before turning serious again. "My name is Rose, but please call me Azri." I feel myself unconsciously stiffen up, and attempt to correct myself. Splendorman claps his hands together, and I faintly winced at his excitement. "It's nice to meet you, Azri, do you want to play a game?" I smiled wryly, trying to keep up an act. "I thank you for the offer, I would rather not, though."

Trenderman gave me a look after I introduced myself, and I could tell he wanted to say something. "Azri, you're not going to wear that disgusting fashion design for clothes." I glared at him, not agreeing with him one bit. My voice turned cold as I said, "Don't. Touch me. You touch me and I will personally ruin your however-fucking-long it is life." He just laughed at this and grabbed my arm, dragging me to what seemed to be a....fashion room? I was disgusted. I screamed. "You are  **not** dragging me into a clothing place!" I yelled in frustration. "I refuse." He just nodded, and began taking measurements, not caring about my frustrations. I fought tooth and nail, screaming almost at the top of my lungs, and lashing out at him. I fell silent after I fought for so long, realizing that it was pointless. I just stared ahead, not caring anymore.

In the end, he was able to get me dressed in a [red, modern gothic-like dress](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/a5/9d/55/a59d551d881a0fbdb575df78e68331e1--punk-dress-goth-dress.jpg), and I was in despair. I refused to look at myself, and he eventually just gave up, and shooed me out of the room, continuing to make outfits. As I tried to walk back to my room to sulk and change, I somehow managed to find my way to the living room. I looked up in confusion, seeing everyone gathered there. People were staring at me, and I looked away, mentally thinking of ways to destroy anything Trenderman tried to send my way. I had a dreamy look in my eyes because of this, and Masky must have thought that I was thinking about earlier, because he smiled. I playfully punched him before heading into the kitchen, sighing in disgust at what I was watching. I opened the fridge, bored out of my mind, seeing if I can try to eat regular food again. There's nothing that doesn't make me feel normal, so I close the fridge and head out. Everyone has scattered into the living room, Jane and Jeffrey fighting with each other while Toby, Eyeless Jack, as I had learned his name, and the Slenderman brothers, with the exception of Trenderman were either talking together or watching the television.

As I ignored what was going on, I headed over to the front door, and peeked out, and then checked to make sure nobody else was looking at me. Only Masky and Hoodie were watching me, and I just ignored them. As I walked out, I made sure to stay quiet and silence my thoughts completely until I got about five yards from the mansion. After that, I ran. I ran to my favorite tree, and it was about two miles from the mansion. As I came to a stop in front of the tree, I smiled. This place had gotten me through everything. My sadness, my pent-up anger; everything. I wanted to see if I could see anything new from the area, so I climbed up to the highest branch. Surprisingly, I had only lost a couple of pounds, so I was still in the healthy zone, technically, for my age and stuff. Everything was clear, though. Nothing had changed. The wind ruffled my hair, and I let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't often that I would get to do something like this.

I think about half an hour passed, before I heard something a bit of a ways away. It sounded like somebody was calling my name, my real name, so I hesitantly jumped down, cautious of what was going on. I carefully walked towards the mansion, walking directly by trees, as to obscure anyone's view if they were to look for me. I stopped. The voice had stopped, and I had been wanting to know who it was. All of a sudden, I got tackled to the floor of the woods, and I laughed. "Hoodie? That you?" As the person got up, I quickly turned around and slammed them to the ground, looking at the assailant. It was Jeff. I grinned eerily. "Jeff, Would you like to play a game?" I said, popping my knuckles. He shook his head, trying not to laugh, and I smiled, having fun with this. "Alright, alright, just proves that you're more of a wuss than you are a killer." He growled, and I laughed, happy that I was able to get under his skin. It was fun.

I walked away towards the mansion, and within minutes, heard rapid footsteps a couple yards away from me. Once the foots reached about two feet away, I tensed my muscles, ready to launch onto the roof of the mansion, as there was no ladder or anything to get down. He stopped right behind me, and I took the chance to launch him onto the roof. He must have been thinking of what to do and thinking that he was being stealthy, although he wasn't. This was going to be so much fun. As he landed on the roof, he yelled down at me, "When I get down from here, you're dead, Azri!" I just nodded, laughing as I made my way into the mansion. People were staring at me, and I shrugged. "I threw Jeff onto the roof. His reaction's been hilarious for me. I needed a laugh, Jeff decided to come near me, and he was antagonizing people earlier and being a dick. What better way to get him to stop and get pissed off at me besides to throw him on the roof, especially when it's going to be pouring rain soon." I shook my head, smiling. I turned to the stairway, and made my way up the stirs and to my room. I could still hear Jeff from here. As I went into my room, I knew that I would be running low on blood soon, but I didn't mind. It would give me a new hunt to follow through with. I downed the last of my blood and went to go to sleep, not processing the knocking I hear on the door, before passing out into a gentle sleep on the floor, curled up in a memory-crying ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it was so weird. It might take a while to update now as I'm going to be leaving for a couple days soon, but after that, I should be updating about every day or night.


	11. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be my last chapter for a couple days. Hope you guys like it, though!

*Time Skip*

I woke up, with sunlight glaring harshly into my eyes. I stretched, my back popping a couple of times before I stood up, getting ready to hunt if need be. However, I didn't feel weak or hungry at all. I felt...alive. I felt energetic. I quickly walked out of my room in confusion. Everything was different. I was...more human. I went to the kitchen and then hesitated. Last time that I tried to eat human food, I fell badly ill. I resisted the urge to leave and not try anything and headed over to cook some food. Masky, Ticci Toby, Jeff, Jane, and Eyeless Jack walked in, fighting off sleep. I smiled as I hear them walk in, and gathered the materials to cook some waffles for myself. As I began cooking the waffles, Toby seemed to sense the waffles being cooked and rushed over, as I heard some slight ticks from him now. "A-Are those *tic* wa-affles?" he asked, his eyes widening. I grinned slyly. "Yeah. And they're mine." He attempted to reach over me for some of the now finished waffles, but I would not allow him to have any of them. I was having too much fun at the moment. It was awesome.

When we stopped fighting, Masky and Jane were staring at me. They were the only ones there knew how food affected me, and the only ones that I would let see me when weak. I set down my plate of waffles, while Toby was happily eating his plate of waffles, and a flicker of fear crossed my mind. It felt like my heart was rushing, but I felt well enough. I could try again, right? I took a deep breath and began eating the food. Nothing bad happened. It tasted amazing. I held back a smile as I devoured the rest of the waffles, not a care in the world. After I was done, I sprang up from my seat, asking for any dishes before turning to the sink so I could wash them. I could feel Masky and Jane watching me, and I grinned. It seemed that I could have regular food, so I wasn't on a strict diet of only blood now. I could eat meat again! I still felt someone watching me, so I briefly turned my head just enough to see Slenderman standing behind me, and anger seeming to come from his mind.

At this, I stopped, looked down, finished the dishes, and then stood there, having a guess at why he seemed so pissed off. I felt several people staring at me now, and I shifted my weight slightly onto my better, left foot. I thought carefully about what to say, trying not to be too much to be to the point but also imply my thoughts for what was going on. "........What's going on?", I said, as I began to feel colder. I looked at him briefly before my eyes darted to the floor once more. As several people seemed to leave the room as the weight of the air was slightly lighter. After what seemed to be forever, he seemed to have left. I looked up, and not seeing him, look around. Nobody else was in the room at the moment. I turned around briefly to grab everything so I could put it away, and once done, exited the room quietly.

Everybody in the room seemed occupied by the television, so I shook my head and went up to my room. As I walked in, I saw someone already there, but it wasn't Jane. I stepped in the room quietly, and silently went over to the intruder. I grabbed my knife in case I didn't know them, and cleared my throat. "What are you doing in my room?" They turned around and I saw Hoodie staring at me blankly. I sighed in relief, and gave him a hug. "Don't scare me like that. Please." Everything started spinning, and my grip loosened. I fought for control over my mind, and, after Hoodie had set me down on the couch and I stabbed my arm, I was able to. "Meela, you will not be breaking my mind. I will kill you, even if it kills me," I said mostly to myself, as the blood was pouring out of my arm.

 

*Time Skip*

 

My eyes shot open, as I heard screaming. I looked around, frantic, and heard gunshots. After a few moments of listening I realized where I was. I....I was in my dream world. I mentally sighed. I knew how this would end. It always ended one way. I got up, ready to end this...dream? This nightmare? It was all the same... I reached for my knife, ready to slay any who got in my way. I saw Masky, and a tear rolled down my cheek. He ran at me, and I stabbed him in the back as I turned to face Hoodie. He seemed to glare at me, even with his face covered. I, personally, fought a breakdown, and waited. After a few moments, in the dream, the fake me lost patience and I lunged at him, using enough force to slice his throat. I landed pretty well, and I fought my emotions. After a few moments, I saw a door down the hall from my current location. I headed for the door, and, once I got there, I hesitated before reaching for the door handle. I made my decision and as I opened the door, everything went black.

I felt that I was laying down, and began to hear murmuring voices, which left me more confused than ever. I tried opening my eyes, but I couldn't. I tried to sit up, that failed. I panicked, and ended up starting to feel dizzy. I could tell that I was lacking air. I tried to signal anything, and then I felt myself being lifted in the air and sat up more. I tried moving, and I had more control over my movements. I continuously tried to force my eyes open, and after what felt like a million attempts, they opened. I saw too many colors. I couldn't focus on anything. Everything was spinning. My airways tightened as I felt someone's hand go around my throat. My eyes looked around frantically until I saw who it was. Jeff. He seemed...angered. I seemed to look confused, apparently, which alarmed me, as I had gotten better for masking my emotions. He laughed saying, "You're confused? Really? We heard about what happened in your dreams. We know everything." I felt sick. They had seen everything. I thought for a moment. No, no they didn't. They don't know that I have that happen almost every time I sleep.

They didn't know that I always wanted to rather die myself than kill anyone that was there. Especially not Masky and Hoodie. They didn't know that that was the only way that I could wake up. They didn't know really anything. I looked up at Jeff, fire spreading in my mind. I gave him a sad smile, as tears fell from my face. I was able to use my voice, luckily, so I used it to tell them what they didn't know. "You only know what people saw. You don't know what I felt, what I thought. You don't know anything," I said, the tears falling slowly. Jeff seemed out of it for a moment, before turning around. "You're to go to your assigned room, and stay there. It will be known if you leave." I just give a pitiful smile, and stand up shakily. I suddenly know where I am, even though I had never been here. My head starts spinning, but I ignore it. I close my eyes for a moment, and then make my way to my room. As I reach my room, the air grows cold, and I stumble inside. I barely make it onto my bed before my eyes close and I enter a dreamless sleep.


	12. Fading

*Time Skip*

*Three Weeks*

It's been three weeks. Jane's come by sometimes to give me food when I ask for something, and I've seen Masky and Hoodie around. I've been isolated. Jane is staying somewhere else, and I always feel cold. Right now not only is the bed flipped over from one of my outbursts, but my dresser is also on its side along with the door fixed up because I tore it off its hinges on time. I'm in the corner, shivering because no matter what I do, I'm always cold. I've never gotten sick, but I think that something's wrong. I think that I'm losing control over my body. I shivered, as I heard something open down the hall. I had received increased hearing, which was a problem. I couldn't sleep, I could hardly eat, and I was dehydrated. Jane knew it, but never spoke of it when she came to visit. I wanted to see her. I was scared. For one of the few times that I had ever been scared, this would be added to the list. I was scared of losing everyone. I already lost myself. I lost my sanity over these weeks, and everyone seemed to hate me.

I cried myself to sleep that night, and woke up shortly. I had had a nightmare. I lost Masky and Hoodie, and everyone was torn to ribbons. I remembered hearing Masky call out my name one more time before he was gone. I stood up quickly, panicking. After I calmed down, I broke down. I broke into tears, and realized what had to be done so that nothing would happen to them. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. For a while, it worked, however it stopped working in a short period of time. I stood up, and grabbed my knife.

I ran to the bathroom that had recently been installed in the room with my blade, crying. I failed him. I failed them. I was worthless now. I was stupid. So stupid. Why didn’t anyone care anymore? I was living here, and I may be strong, but I was breaking inside. I was tired. I was broken. I couldn’t take it anymore. I thought of Masky and Hoodie before I realized what I needed to do. I brought out my blade once more, and looked at it, smiling as tears fell from my face. As I walked out of the bathroom, everything concealed, I walked over to the couch and laid down. I quickly wrote a note, tear stains decorating the paper, writing why I was doing this. I couldn’t take the pain. The letter I wrote said this, 

 

Dear Whomever Finds This,

I’m sorry. I wanted to persevere. I really did. But...I can’t take it. I know there are people that love me, but I’m broken. Too much. I was broken before I got here, but...I thought I could live with it. People accepted me here, and I’m happy about that. I’m happy that I was of worth while I lasted. Whether or not I lived tonight by a current suicide attempt, that wouldn’t matter. I would have died anyways. Two years ago, before I came here, I tried to overdose. That didn’t work. My system rejected it. Since then, I’ve had difficulty eating, blood is the only thing that would sustain my body. I can’t take it. I feel...like I’m a monster, and I don’t want to hurt anyone here. I’ve lived a life, and was always told that I was either a monster, freak, worthless, or would never be good enough for anyone. I may be strong physically, but emotionally, I’ve taken too many hits. I’ve lasted too long. My body has been growing weaker lately, so whether I die by my hands now or by what I did years ago, it doesn’t matter. Tonight, it ends. My ability to hurt others ends. The way that I cause more scars than healing ends. I’m sorry that I’m worthless, and a freak. I’m sorry that I could never keep up my mask for everything. I’m a failure, that way, I suppose. My time has come to an end, but...don’t let it be yours. Continue living. Have fun. I love you guys. You were the family that I always wanted. I’m sorry, and continue being yourself. Always. I'll always love and be with you.

 

Love,

Rose Siannodel

 

I began cutting my skin to ribbons. It was easy, really. Apply pressure and you can get anywhere you want. As my skin became ribbons, I stabbed myself in my left thigh, where a main artery is. I stabbed my thigh five times before moving towards my closet. I picked out my favorite [red dress](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/c4/a3/94/c4a394606d92468c0c42923fc7ea7fcd--red-dresses-short-red-ball-dresses.jpg), and slipped it on, not caring whether blood stained it or not. I laid down on my bed, once again, and prepared myself for what was next. I smile faintly, remembering the good and the bad. Once all my memories had been played, I brought the knife to my heart, but swiftly moved it to my lung. I stabbed my lung, breathing heavily. I smiled faintly, my memories flashing before my eyes.  The door opened as my vision began to go black, and I couldn’t tell who it was. I just closed my eyes, smiling faintly as I whispered, “I love you, and I’m sorry.” As I blacked out, I thought I heard Jane screaming. The last thing I remembered before completely blacking out was Masky and Hoodie panicking by my side.


	13. Returning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. This is gonna be a pretty long chapter for you guys. Sorry that it's taking so long for me to finish it. The words in italics are what she is writing in the notebook. I hope you guys like this chapter.

It's been a few months since I woke up after the incident. I...I don't know how I lived, but I did.

 

*Flashback*

 

I vaguely heard someone calling my name. Their voice seemed panicked and somewhat faint. I wanted to cry because of this. I...I couldn't move, though. Nothing seemed to have changed. I was helpless. Worthless. I was laying somewhere, although where, I couldn't tell. Every once in a while someone would come by. I could never tell who unless it was Jane. She would hum or sing a tune to my seemingly lifeless body. My body would always have the nutrients it needed. There were several times that I felt strange; it felt like someone was going through my memories. Whenever this occurred, I would commonly hear soft buzzing in my head, and this caused me to panic. I couldn't help but feel worried about this. Sound was never a good sign for me at this point unless it was Jane singing or humming.

 

*Time Skip*

*Three Weeks*

 

I wanted to move, to be free from my mind's restrictions. I couldn't stand it. Feeling hopeless. Useless. I couldn't protect anyone, even in my own dreams. I was worthless. And I knew it. I wanted to do something, anything. I had to. Eventually, after much trial and error, I was able to force my eyes open and use my eyes to scan my surroundings. I looked around frantically, but taking in all detail available to me. I caught sight of no bodily person, but out of the corner of my eye I caught movement and freaked out. My eyes went wide as I looked at where it had been and I mentally screamed, fearing for my life. I couldn't recognize it, and if I didn't recognize it, it was most likely an enemy. I couldn't take it. It frightened me, to be honest. After a few moments, I saw someone with long, black hair walk in and I could only guess that it was Jane. Little did I know, it was actually Jeff. He walked over and seemed to sit somewhere next to me. Fear must have been all over my face, as he tried to calm me down. "Can you talk yet....Azri?" I looked at him for a while, trying to tell him that it had taken a while just to get my eyes to work. He seemed to understand, and just nodded in response.

Soon after, Jane walked in. She saw me awake and rushed over, seeming to be happier than I had ever seen. Tears came to my eyes. I forced myself to gain control over some of my movements and more over my senses, so I was able to talk. I winced in pain as my head started pounding after this happened. Jane looked worried for a moment, and once the pounding had at least been lowered, I gave her a small smile, trying to show her that I was fine. It took some time, but after a while, I was able to gain control over most of my senses and movement. I had been talking to Jane, trying to reassure her that I was fine, even though my head was pounding. My first words once I could speak again were, "Why am I still here, though? I'm supposed to be dead..." After I said this, tears poured from my eyes. I couldn't deal with the pain. I kept getting flashbacks from the first time I tried to die and the more recent one. Every time this happened, Jane would give me a hug because I would cry. After a while of listening to Jane update me on the events that had taken place, I paled. It seems like I was cared about. I hadn't expected that. I couldn't look at Jane after that, and I wanted to slap myself for my stupidity. I was so stupid. I became overcome with anger and grief after she left briefly, that I had enough adrenaline to stand up and find my way to slide down one of the walls. After I was sitting against the wall, I slowly began to fall asleep for the first time in what had seemed like forever as a few tears slid down my cheek.

I woke up a few hours later, or so I was told. I had woken up in the same room, to my relief. I hated being moved when I was unconscious. Apparently, they knew that. Jane walked in as I was thinking and hugged me. "I'm glad you're awake." I gave her a smile, and opened my mouth to speak, before closing it, thinking about what to say. I thought for a moment, and then figured it out. "When...when can I leave this place? I don't feel safe here..." I shivered, not from feeling cold, but from how the tension in the air seemed to get heavier. It made me feel nauseous, in a way. I looked into Jane's eyes, for the first time since I had been stuck in our shared room before. The eyes that I met were cold, and seemed to be showing no emotion, although I knew that she was feeling something. I shook off the feeling of being dissected, and sat down, reaching for Jane. This seemed to shake her out of what I supposed must have been a daze.

After what seemed like forever of falling asleep and waking up during random times of the day or night, I was finally allowed to go back to the shared room before everything had happened. Jane would always hang out with me. We would either talk about the good times before life had come along and decided to be a jackass or what had happened while I wasn't...aware. Sometimes Jane would get me a few notebooks to write some stories in, as I wasn't allowed by myself, and it got boring just to talk with her at points. I always would be hanging out with her, and during several points of time, I would always get a little irritated. It could be difficult sometimes to stay positive.

After a month or two of going through the same schedule repeatedly, things got incredibly boring. I wanted to ask Jane if I could leave at some point. If it would be okay if I went out to feel the wind and the rough feeling of the bark of my favorite tree. I never could ask her, though. She was too happy when she got to talk to me. I just...could't bring myself to do it. Things eventually got better, though. Jeff would come to hang out sometimes, but rarely would Jane ever be in the room when Jeff and I had hung out. She would go out to kill, from what I could tell from her smell when she got back. I had no problem with that, and it was another thing I missed. Every time she came back I had to fight my own mind to keep my heart from breaking. I seemed to have the lost the things that I truly loved. It really hurt, too.

Once I had gathered the courage to ask, I did just that. "Hey, Jane? Can I go outside, please?" I asked this, and she seemed torn. She also seemed to have a conversation with someone else, and my guess had to be Slenderman. She paused for a moment, and then turned to me, nodding, and smiled. It took a moment for this to register, as I hadn't thought that I would actually be allowed to go outside. To be surrounded by nature. To feel the wind against my skin. To be alone, or, at least to feel alone. I was going to ask her when and what kind of weather I should prepare for when Slenderman appeared. I was confused, and he seemed to be trying to make a point clear to Jane, as his tendrils seemed like if something went wrong, they were prepared to strike at opponents. I didn't want to get involved, as I began to hear Jane speaking out loud and could sense that this was going to turn into an argument. I went over to the latest notebook that Jane had brought back. I had been writing in the notebooks once every day if not twice. Sometimes, I would draw as well. I flipped to the last drawing that I had completed. It was a rose. I had only sketched it, as I had been bored, after all. It wasn't that great, and when I found a sharpie, I traced over the pencil to make it look a bit better. The rose hadn't taken up much space, though, so I decided to use that page to write a short entry for the day.

 

Entry 374:

Hey. So, today 's been...interesting, to say the least. I asked if I could go outside, and Jane said yes. I'm really excited. I feel like I haven't been outside for ages, and I miss nature. Slender's popped up, I'm not sure he's really happy. I feel like a kid right now. I'm always being watched. By someone. And I mean...I sort of...understand why, but it still sorta makes me irritated. I'm gonna get ready to go outside shortly, so that'll be interesting. I suppose that I'll write later, because I can't concentrate on writing because I'm really excited about going outside. Well, I'll talk later. Bye.

 

I stopped writing, hearing no sound. The only thing I could hear was my own breathing. I shuddered at that and put my notebook down, and headed over to my bag, noticing that Jane and Slender were still there. I paused, thinking for a moment. "Screw it," I thought to myself. I walked over to Slender and tapped his shoulder. He turned, not seeming to be pleased. "Slender....when can I go outside?~" I was curious, and almost the happiest I'd ever been. It was strange. I never felt this way. He sighed and seemed to speak to Jane quickly before answering. "When Jane makes sure you are prepared for the weather outside and is alright with it." After he said that, he left. He just teleported out of the room. I hadn't expected it, as I felt almost like a kid, so I was forgetting a lot of what I knew. I turned to Jane, trying not to give her a huge hug. "Jane? Is it cold outside, warm outside, what kind of weather?" I was fighting the urge to just run outside. I couldn't help it. She paused, thinking. "Put on a jacket or hoodie. Besides that, you should be good." I rushed over to grab my favorite hoodie, one that I had received after I woke up. It was a nice, dark red hoodie. I quickly put on the hoodie and bounded over to Jane. She looked over and smiled. "Alright. C'mon." I laughed in excitement and waited for her to open the door before I ran to the front door. Surprisingly, nobody was around that I saw, until I reached the living room. I saw a couple of people and fought my urge to start a conversation. I thought about going outside and smiled in content that I could go outside. I went over to the front door, and waited patiently for Jane, too excited to care if people were staring at me. Unconsciously, at some point, I must have pulled up the hood, because when Jane came over, she pulled the hood down.

As soon as she opened the door, I was out. I ran outside, forgetting everything. Forgetting that Jane was out there too, that I should be cautious. I didn't care, and everything was so calming for me. I heard Jane calling for me in the back of my head, and grudgingly walked over to where I sensed her. "Yeah?" I grumble. She laughs, and I feel a bit better. "You need to stay where I can see you. You can enjoy nature, but I don't want anything to happen." I sighed reluctantly but nodded. "Hey Jane, do you think that I'll be able to hang out with people more often soon? I like hanging out with you and sometimes Jeff, but I sorta miss everyone else..." Her smile falters for a moment, before she grins. "I'm sure that soon you'll be able to hang out with everyone again. After what happened, though, it might be hard for everyone to process that you're back after...that." I immediately felt guilt wash over me. I want to say something, but I can't. I don't know what to say. Instead, I just give Jane a soft hug. "I'm sorry, Jane. I really am." I realize that I'm crying after a moment, and take a step back from the hug, wiping my tears.

After a moment, I grin sheepishly at Jane. "So, um, do you want to play a game, Jane?" I ask, feeling flustered that I've begun to show more emotion again. I don't wait for her to respond, and as soon as she takes a moment to blink, I'm gone, hiding in a nearby tree. I don't move as it takes her a moment to realize what just happened, and then she starts to try to find me. She passes directly by my tree, and I have to stop myself from laughing. After she leaves, I climb higher to try to avoid getting seen immediately, but once I begin to climb I get pulled from my hiding spot. "Shit!" I exclaim, completely surprised and expecting it to be Jane. It wasn't Jane, though, it was...

 

 

(HELP. I have no idea who it should be that she meets. Comment down below on who you think that it should be, please. Thank you.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At a point where I'm kinda stuck on what to write for you guys. Please give some recommendations or requests in the comments below. Thanks, guys!


End file.
